This invention relates to a protective and decorative molding formed of a molding body made of a synthetic material, particularly polyurethane foam and a metallic strip which serves as decoration and reinforcement and which is anchored in the molding body. Such protective and decorative moldings are known in many configurations. Thus, there are known synthetic molding bodies which have metallic carriers injected thereinto; these carriers make possible the anchoring of the molding, for example, to surfaces of a vehicle body. Further, there are known moldings wherein a metallic strip is embedded for decorative purposes in the visible surface of the molding body. Such moldings can be attached to surfaces, for example, by means of bilaterally active adhesive tapes.
In the known protective and decorative moldings the metallic strips may be made of aluminum or steel sheets. It is further known to achieve a metallic effect on the molding by synthetic foils which are unilaterally coated with a metallic layer, for example, by means of a vapor-depositing process.
The known protective and decorative moldings may be manufactured by an extrusion process; the metallic carrier or decorative strips may be connected continuously with the molding body. It is, however, also feasible to make the protective and decorative moldings from polyurethane foam wherein, as a rule, the material of the foam is adjusted to a semi-hard state so that such molding is capable of absorbing a certain impact force by deformation.
In the above-outlined protective and decorative moldings made of polyurethane foam it is known to embed the metallic strip simultaneously with the foam formation, whereby the metal strip is, along its edges, surrounded by foam for a firm positioning thereof in the molding body. Such a process is disadvantageous in that no satisfactory seal can be achieved by the foam form for the visible part of the metallic decorative strip, so that foam portions enter into the intended visible field of the metal strip and thus, after removing the molding from the foam form (mold), the foam portions have to be removed by a subsequent process.